Tian Di ( 天地 )
by MtChan
Summary: [CH 2 UPDATED] Tian Di adalah untuk Langit dan Bumi. Tian Di adalah untuk Kris dan Chanyeol. Saeguk fanfic. BL. Krisyeol fanfic. KrisXChanyeol. Kris. Chanyeol. EXO.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their own.

Warning: Boys love. Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

 _Mt_Chan proudly presents..._

 _A remake_

.

.

"Tian Di ( 天地 )"

Kehidupan yang terjadi di dunia ini adalah sebuah konsep. Berdirinya sebuah negara, kerajaan, suku, kawanan dan bahkan susunan keluarga di dalam sebuah rumah juga adalah sebuah konsep. Dalam konsep itu, akan ada sebuah pemimpin, pekerja dan rakyat biasa. Sejatinya sebuah konsep akan dipimpin oleh satu orang, tapi pada praktiknya, akan ada ratusan hingga ribuan yang mendamba untuk duduk di tempat yang sama.

Dinasti Jung adalah salah satu generasi kerajaan yang cukup berkembang di Korea pada masanya. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang Raja muda yang berhasil naik tahta di usianya yang ke-enam belas tahun. Mendiang Raja sebelumnya menderita sebuah sakit yang hingga saat ini belum ditemukan nama dan obatnya hingga membuatnya harus turun tahta. Selang beberapa hari setelahnya sang Raja dinyatakan meninggal dunia dan membuat Pangeran **Jung Yunho** segera menggantikannya. Keadaan begitu kacau saat itu, tetapi semua seolah sudah terencana dengan begitu mulusnya.

Pangeran Jung Yunho baru saja menyelesaikan prosesi pernikahan dengan **Kim Heechul** , putri perdana menteri pertahanan yang menjabat saat itu ketika ia harus naik tahta dan menggantikan Ayahnya. Berkat bantuan orang-orang berpengalaman di sampingnya, Raja Jung berhasil meningkatkan perekonomian dan perdamaian di negeri itu dalam kurun waktu lima tahun. Sebuah pencapaian _epic_ untuk seorang raja muda sepertinya.

Desas-desus yang berkembang di seluruh penjuru negeri, selain berkat bantuan para menteri di sekelilingnya, Raja Jung juga mempunyai seorang _Saman_ yang begitu mahir memberikan nasihat untuknya. _Saman_ atau dukun itu memiliki keahlian yang cukup mumpuni untuk mendampingi raja. Ia bisa mengobati beberapa penyakit dan meramal masa depan hingga tidak mengherankan jika Raja sering mengonsultasikan strategi perang pada _Saman_ itu.

Hingga di usianya yang ke-tiga puluh dua ini, Raja Jung telah memiliki seorang permaisuri dan sembilan selir. Mereka dengan setia menemani sang Raja dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Namun dari keseluruhan pendampingnya, Raja Jung hanya berhasil memperoleh satu orang putra dari permaisurinya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, seorang laki-laki berperawakan tubuh tinggi dan tegap memasuki sebuah tempat yang dijaga dengan cukup ketat oleh para pengawal. Seorang dayang memberitahukan kedatangan laki-laki itu pada si tuan rumah yang dengan suara pelan mengizinkannya masuk. Di dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin di setiap sudutnya itu, seorang wanita dengan _hanbok_ berwarna merah duduk dengan anggun. Bahkan tanpa penerangan yang cukup sekalipun semua orang bisa melihat kecantikannya.

Laki-laki itu melepas topi yang dipakainya dan membungkuk singkat. Tanpa dipersilakan ia kemudian duduk di lantai menghadap wanita itu dengan sebuah meja terhampar di tengah mereka.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya wanita itu dengan suaranya yang dingin.

"Permaisuri, ada sebuah kabar yang harus saya sampaikan." Jawab laki-laki itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Wanita yang dipanggil permaisuri itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Entah kabar apa yang akan disampaikan laki-laki itu.

"Katakan, Perdana Menteri Han. Kabar itu pasti sangat penting."

Bukan hal yang biasa ketika Perdana Menteri Han mengunjunginya pada malam hari seperti ini. Laki-laki itu terlihat gelisah. Kedua tangan yang terkepal di atas lututnya berkeringat.

"Selir Kim tengah hamil, Yang Mulia. Tabib memprediksi bayinya akan terlahir laki-laki." Kata Perdana Menteri Han sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Kali ini giliran Permaisuri yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Semburat ekspresi panik sempat menghiasi wajah tanpa cacat miliknya, namun Permaisuri berhasil menenangkan dirinya dengan _apik._ Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana gemuruh perasaan di dalam diri wanita itu, tetapi ia tetap menunjukkan raut wajah datar dan tenang.

"Maksudmu Kim Jaejoong, selir raja yang ke-sembilan?" Permaisuri memastikan.

Perdana Menteri Han mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Permaisuri menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Menjadi seorang pendamping raja memang bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi membuatnya bahagia, tetapi ini adalah jalan yang ia pilih sejak awal.

"Apa Raja sudah mengetahui kabar ini?" Suara Permaisuri bergetar.

"Selir Kim berniat untuk mengumumkan hal ini setelah Raja pulang dari Pulau Jeju. Belum ada yang mengetahui hal ini selain tabib istana dan Selir Kim sendiri." Jelas Perdana Menteri Han.

Permaisuri terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dari gerakan jemari lentiknya di atas meja.

"Saman Park pasti sudah mengetahuinya, _kan_?"

Perdana Menteri Han tidak lekas menjawab, tapi Permaisuri pun tidak membutuhkan jawabannya karena kemudian wanita itu tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Kita memang sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri. Mungkinkah ini adalah pertanda untuk kita memulai sesuatu, Perdana Menteri Han?"

Laki-laki itu merinding. Bulu-bulu halus di tengkuknya berdiri ketika ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap senyuman yang tersungging di wajah Permaisuri.

"Saya akan selalu bersama Yang Mulia Permaisuri." Ucap Perdana Menteri Han memberikan janji.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memikirkan sesuatu sebelum kita bertindak." Kata Permaisuri.

Perdana Menteri Han memberikan penghormatan dan mendongak sekali lagi untuk merekam kecantikan permaisuri ke dalam ingatan sebelum undur diri dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

" _Hyung! Hyung!"_

Suara kecil itu memekik ketika pemiliknya memasuki halaman sebuah rumah. Ia sampai hampir jatuh tersungkur ketika melepas alas kakinya dengan terburu-buru sambil membawa sesuatu di tangan kecilnya. Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu membuka pintu ruangan di setiap rumah itu demi menemukan keberadaan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau bawa ke dalam rumah?"

Namun bukannya sang Kakak yang ia temukan, justru omelan Ibunya yang menyambut. Bocah laki-laki itu meringis sebelum menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggung, berharap Ibunya tidak akan melihat. Tapi tentu saja Ibunya yang juga punya sifat tidak _sabaran_ itu meraih lengan bocah yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu dan memekik.

Seekor tikus berwarna hitam dengan ukuran sebesar telapak tangan Chanyeol sedang meringkuk di balik genggaman tangan bocah itu. Nyonya Park kemudian berteriak memanggil putra sulungnya yang sengaja tidak menampakkan diri sejak tadi.

"Park Kyungsoo!"

Bocah yang usianya hanya berjarak tiga tahun dari adiknya itu akhrinya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menahan ekspresi wajahnya yang sudah akan tergelak ketika melihat Ibunya yang sudah ketakutan melihat hewan di tangan Chanyeol.

" _Aish!_ Kau tidak seharusnya membawa tikus itu pulang." Kata Kyungsoo pura-pura memarahi Chanyeol.

Si bungsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemarin kakaknya itu berjanji bahwa mereka akan merawat tikus itu bersama, tetapi sekarang di hadapan Ibu ia mengatakan hal yang berbeda.

Kyungsoo kemudian menarik telinga Chanyeol dan menyeretnya keluar rumah. Setelah memastikan Ibunya tidak mengikuti, Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Chanyeol dan memeriksa keadaan tikus di tangan adiknya.

"Kenapa kau membawanya pulang? _Eomma_ pasti akan marah." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sudah akan menangis karena kakaknya itu terus menyalahkannya.

" _Hyung_ apa dia akan mati? Dia terus tertidur dari tadi." Kata Chanyeol ikut memeriksa tikus di tangannya.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan mati. Kita tunggu sampai _Aboeji_ pulang dan memintanya untuk menyembuhkan tikus ini." Kata Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kita sembunyikan dulu sebelum _Eomma_ tahu."

Kedua bocah itu kemudian berlari ke belakang rumah mereka untuk menyembunyikan tikus itu. Sementara sang Ibu yang masih terkejut melihat hewan pengerat itu hanya bisa mengelus dada ketika melihat tingkah kedua putranya.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Pulau Jeju menuju area kerajaan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Selain harus menaiki sebuah kapal, rombongan raja juga harus menempuh perjalanan darat yang tidak mudah. Biasanya seorang raja akan melakukan perjalanan dengan ditandu, tetapi mengingat perjalanan yang saat ini mereka lalu cukup jauh, maka Raja Jung memilih untuk menaiki kuda putih kesayangannya.

Rombongan raja yang baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kunjungan di pulau buangan itu terdiri dari prajurit handal, dayang istana dan para menteri. Saman tepercaya Raja Jung, yakni Tuan Park juga ikut andil dalam perjalanan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Raja Jung pada tangan kanannya itu.

Tuan Park membungkukkan tubuhnya yang duduk di punggung seekor kuda istana.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia. Apakah Yang Mulia sendiri mulai kelelahan? Kita bisa beristirahat sebentar jika Anda berkenan." Kata Tuan Park.

Raja Jung menggeleng dan melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu di atas kapal dan mengalami mabuk laut, pemandangan hijau rumput dan pepohonan menyejukkan matanya.

"Kita sebaiknya bergegas. Pasti keluargamu sudah menunggu di rumah." Kata Raja Jung.

Perasaan Tuan Park menghangat ketika mengingat keluarganya. Kedua putra kesayangannya itu pasti sedang berulah dan mengganggu istrinya.

"Yang Mulai pasti juga merindukan Pangeran dan Permaisuri." Balas Tuan Park.

Raja Jung tiba-tiba mendengus. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan.

"Apakah aku merindukan mereka? Tuan Park pasti lebih tahu jawabannya." Kata Raja Jung pelan.

Meskipun kerahasiaan tentang apapun yang mereka ucapkan kala itu pasti terjamin, Raja Jung seperti sudah terbiasa untuk berbicara pelan dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Yang Mulia, seorang Saman seperti saya hanya bisa meramalkan kejadian-kejadian di masa depan, tetapi tidak dengan hati dan perasaan manusia."

Raja Jung kemudian menoleh dan memperhatikan orang yang sudah mendampinginya sejak lama.

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu menurutmu apa yang akan menungguku di rumah?" Tanya Raja Jung tiba-tiba.

Tuan Park mengencangkan tali kuda di genggamannya tetapi tidak menariknya. Gambaran yang ada di kepalanya tidak berbentuk nyata dan hanya sebatas simbol-simbol yang harus ia pecahkan artinya. Gambaran itu pun hanya muncul untuk kejadian-kejadian tertentu saja.

"Paduka Yang Mulai akan dinanti di rumah dengan sebuah kabar gembira."

Raja Jung tersenyum puas. Entah kabar apapun itu, tetapi jika Tuan Park mengatakan hal itu akan membuatnya bahagia, maka ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahuinya.

"Tapi Yang Mulia tetap tidak boleh lengah. Kita semua tidak boleh lengah." Lanjut Tuan Park.

Raja Jung mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui kalau kau memiliki kemampuan untuk meramal masa depan?"

Tuan Park terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Kemampuan ini diwariskan secara turun temurun. Dulu orang tua saya juga adalah seorang Saman."

"Kalau begitu putra-putramu juga akan mewarisi kemampuanmu?" Tanya Raja Jung lagi. Setelah sekian tahun dan ia baru penasaran dengan kemampuan itu sekarang.

"Untuk hal itu belum bisa saya pastikan, Yang Mulia. Bisa jadi hanya salah satu putra saya atau keduanya yang akan memiliki kemampuan itu nantinya."

"Apa kemampuan itu bisa hilang?"

Lagi-lagi Tuan Park terdiam untuk merangkai kalimat yang tepat.

"Karena kemampuan ini diwariskan secara turun temurun, maka kami akan menikahi sesama Saman, atau orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang hampir sama. Kemampuan untuk membaca masa depan ini akan hilang ketika kami berhubungan badan dengan orang biasa." Jelasnya.

Raja Jung terlihat semakin tertarik.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti sudah mengetahui masa depan dan nasibmu sendiri." Ujar Raja Jung.

"Sekali lagi, Yang Mulia. Kami para Saman hanya bisa membaca masa depan, tetapi nasib dan takdir kami—atau orang yang kami baca masa depannya—adalah kendali dari kekuatan lain."

"Maksudmu kau tidak bisa mengetahui masa depanmu sendiri?"

"Sebagian, iya. Biasanya kami akan mendapatkan sebuah tanda jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar, tetapi untuk nasib kami sendiri terkadang sangat sulit untuk dilihat."

Raja Jung tertawa mendengar penjelasan Tuan Park. Pasti mengesalkan sekali ketika kita bisa mengetahui masa depan orang lain, tapi kesulitan untuk mengetahui masa depan kita sendiri.

Tuan Park kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah langit. Kedua matanya yang sudah berkeriput di setiap sudutnya itu menangkap sebuah bayangan aneh di sana. Tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak, tetapi lelaki itu tetap mengunci bibirnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang, akhirnya rombongan Raja Jung tiba di kerajaan. Permaisuri, selir, dan seluruh penghuni istana sudah berkumpul untuk menyambut rombongan itu di halaman utama istana. Raja Jung turun dari kudanya ketika orang-orangnya yang sudah menunggunya itu memberikan hormat.

Raja Jung memperhatikan setiap wajah yang menundukkan pandangan darinya itu. Seseorang yang ia harapkan justru tidak ada di antara mereka. Namun dengan keahlian yang terlatih, Raja Jung menutupi perasaannya dan tetap tersenyum serta menyapa keluarganya.

Rombongan dan orang-orang yang menyambut Raja mereka itu kemudian membubarkan diri setelah Yunho masuk ke dalam istananya untuk beristirahat dan membersihkan diri.

Permaisuri Heechul yang sudah hafal dengan tugasnya itu berniat untuk membantu Raja dan menghiburnya setelah perjalanan panjang. Namun ketika ia sampai di kediaman Raja, beberapa pengawal menghalanginya.

"Yang Mulia mengeluarkan perintah untuk tidak membiarkan siapa pun masuk." Kata salah seorang pengawal dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Termasuk aku?" Heechul mengepalkan jemari tangannya yang tersembunyi dibalik _Hanbok_ nya.

"Iya, Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

Dengan langkah anggun, Kim Heechul kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan diikuti oleh beberapa dayang setianya. Setelah keluar dari area kediaman raja, wanita itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kita ke tempat Selir Kim." Ucap Heechul pelan.

Dayang-dayang di belakangnya membungkuk dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Malam itu langit bersinar cerah ketika rembulan berbentuk bulat. Bahkan tanpa bantuan lilin atau cahaya dari lampion, keadaan istana itu terlihat bercahaya. Begitu masuk di area kediaman Selir Kim, dayang istana Permaisuri berniat untuk mengumumkan kedatangannya ketika Heechul justru menahannya.

Tanpa melangkah lebih jauh pun Permaisuri sudah tahu diri dan memilih untuk mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Di samping kediaman Selir Kim, ada sebuah kolam ikan dengan tumbuhan teratai mengapung di atasnya, dan Permaisuri bisa melihat dua orang dengan postur yang tidak asing berdiri memandang bulan yang terpantul di atas kolam itu.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Raja Jung menaruh hati pada Selir Kim dan memperlakukannya dengan berbeda dari selir yang lain—bahkan dari Permaisuri. Selama ini pun Permaisuri menahan diri karena Raja Jung tetap menjaga sikap dan menghormatinya di hadapan orang-orang. Namun entah kenapa malam ini, Permaisuri yang biasanya tidak peduli dengan perilaku Rajanya merasakan cemburu bukan main.

Lagi-lagi Permaisuri membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan anggun menuju kediamannya. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana isi hati wanita itu, dan justru hal itu yang lebih menakutkan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Perdana Menteri Han menunggu dengan gelisah ketika seorang dayang memberinya pesan dari Permaisuri. Wanita itu memintanya untuk bertemu di sebuah jembatan yang menjadi penghubung istana dengan desa selanjutnya. Karena jembatan itu sudah tua dan rentan untuk dipijaki, maka tidak ada yang melewatinya lagi. Tempat itu adalah tempat yang ideal untuk melakukan sebuah pertemuan rahasia.

"Yang Mulia." Perdana Menteri Han membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Permaisuri yang malam itu datang dengan _hanbok_ serba hitam dan sebuah penutup kepala untuk menutupi identitasnya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Permaisuri berbasa-basi.

Tapi sebelum Perdana Menteri Han menjawab, Permaisuri sudah membuka suaranya lagi.

"Raja sepertinya sudah tahu mengenai kehamilan Selir Kim."

Keheningan malam diramaikan dengan suara gemericik air dari sungai yang mengalir di bawah jembatan itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Yang Mulia?" Perdana Menteri Han terlihat gugup.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan?—" Nafas permaisuri tercekat.

"Kita harus membuat Raja Jung turun tahta." Lanjut wanita itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Yang Mulia..." Perdana Menteri terkejut. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

Permaisuri juga tidak mempercayai kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Tapi hal itu adalah satu-satunya cara.

"Kau dan _Aboeji_ pernah melakukannya sekali. Kali ini kita akan melakukannya lagi." Permaisuri melepas penutup kepalanya ketika dadanya mulai terasa sesak.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan selir Kim merebut posisiku sebagai permaisuri. Aku tidak mau dia menikmati posisi yang hanya milikku ini. Tidak…" Nada suara permaisuri semakin meninggi.

"Untuk itu… aku perlu membuat semuanya saja musnah dari istana ini. Mereka yang tidak pernah mau berpihak padaku."

"Tapi Yang Mulia, bukankah posisi Yang Mulia sudah cukup aman sebagai permaisuri Raja dengan seorang putra mahkota?" Potong Perdana Menteri yang masih belum mengerti dengan motif dari sang Permaisuri.

"Kau tidak mengerti… Seperti ini saja tidak cukup. Aku tidak memiliki apa yang selir Kim miliki! Raja tidak pernah memberikan hal itu pada orang lain selain pada selir Kim!"

"Apa itu? Apa yang kau begitu inginkan dari Raja Jung?" Tanya Perdana Menteri.

Permaisuri mengatur nafasnya yang menderu sebelum menatap kedua mata Perdana Menteri Han.

"Sesuatu yang juga kau inginkan dari ku. Sesuatu yang kau rasakan padaku, Han Kyung." Jawab Heechul tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya dengan laki-laki itu.

Pandangan Perdana Menteri Han melembut. Jika Raja Jung memiliki Selir Kim, maka Perdana Menteri Han memiliki Permaisuri. Bedanya adalah permaisuri yang tidak menginginkannya.

Permaisuri melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekat pada Perdana Menteri.

"Rasanya sakit kan, menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau miliki?" Permaisuri meraih tangan kanan Han Kyung. Perdana Menteri itu kemudian memperhatikan telapak tangan kasarnya digenggam oleh tangan lembut milik Permaisuri.

"Lakukan demi aku dan aku akan menjadi milikmu setelah kita berhasil." Bisik Heechul.

Jemari Heechul bergerak dan menangkup salah satu pipi Perdana Menteri. Sinar bulan yang memancar dari langit kini memantul di wajah sang Permaisuri.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Yang Mulia?" Ucap Han Kyung pada akhirnya.

Wajah Permaisuri yang melembut kini berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian. Wanita itu kemudian menarik tangannya kembali.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan pernikahan Pangeran dengan putri seorang pejabat. Kau harus menyingkirkan Saman Park dan keluarganya hingga tidak ada lagi peramal yang tersisa di Kerajaan." Kedua mata besar Permaisuri mengkilat.

"Setelahnya baru kita urus Ibu Suri dan sepasang kekasih itu. Aku juga akan meminta bantuan _Aboeji_."

Han Kyung mengangguk tanda mengerti setelah mendengar ucapan Permaisuri.

.

.

.

Terlahir menjadi seorang bungsu di keluarganya tidak membuat Chanyeol berkecil hati. Tentu saja Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan berbagai keuntungan yang hanya bisa didapatkan oleh putra sulung, tetapi yang paling membuat Chanyeol iri adalah bagaimana Kakaknya itu bisa masuk sekolah terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol yang masih berusia tujuh tahun itu sering protes pada kedua orang tuanya agar ia juga segera masuk sekolah. Namun kedua orang tuanya itu hanya tertawa menanggapi celotehannya. Seperti kali ini, ketika Ayahnya bangun dari istirahat setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang mendampingi Raja, Chanyeol buru-buru menghampirinya.

Tuan Park membuka selembar kertas dan mengeluarkan tinta hitam simpanannya. Chanyeol selalu menunggu saat ia bisa melihat Ayahnya menulis kaligrafi China.

Dua buah kata terlukis di atas kertas putih tipis itu. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan seolah-olah bisa membaca tulisannya.

天地 *)

"Kau tahu cara membacanya?" Tanya Tuan Park pada putra bungsunya.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

" _Tian Di."_ Kata Tuan Park sambil menunjuk setiap katanya.

" _Tian Di."_ Chanyeol mengikuti.

"Kau mau tahu artinya?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

" _Tian_ artinya Langit, _Di_ artinya Dunia."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bocah itu kemudian melompat dan memeluk leher Ayahnya.

"Apa _Aboeji_ dan _Eommoni_ akan pergi ke _Tian_ dan meninggalkan aku dan Kyungsoo di _Di?"_ Tanya Chanyeol dengan air mata yang mengucur dari mata besarnya.

Tuan Park tiba-tiba tersentak.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Tuan Park dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Aku melihatnya."

Tuan Park kemudian tanpa sengaja beradu pandang dengan istrinya ketika wanita itu berniat membawakan teh dan makanan ringan padanya ketika ia juga tidak sengaja mendengar kalimat Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang bisa keduanya perbuat kala itu selain menenangkan Chanyeol yang semakin tersedu.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Jadi sebenarnya, fanfic ini adalah remake dari fanfic saya yang sebelumnya berjudul "Sarang". Di akun saya yang satunya pernah saya _published_ pada Mei 2013dengan pairing Wonkyu. Tapi sepertinya saya tidak bisa melanjutkannya dan berniat untuk membuatnya lagi dengan pairing Krisyeol.

Judul fanfic ini diambil dari judul lagu Kris Wu – "Tian Di" yang kalo saya _googling_ artinya Heaven and Earth. Kebetulan minggu kemarin saya belajar bahasa Mandarin dan nemu kata _Tian_ yang artinya Langit, ingetlah sama fanfic jadul dan memutuskan untuk menulisnya lagi. _mumpung karep gitu loh._

Semoga _nggak mangkrak_ kayak yang udah-udah ya. _Hwaitiiingggg~_

Oh iya, entah kenapa kata-kata ini kayaknya otomatis ke hapus deh dari ffn. Barangkali ada yang pengen baca tulisan saya, yang ehm—straight—bisa cek profil saya di (s)(t)(o)(r)(i)(a)(l).(c)(o) dengan nama akun mtchn. Di ilangin kurungannya aja ya, kalo diilangin semua sama ffn ya sudah.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review.

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their own.

Warning: Boys love. Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

 _Mt_Chan proudly presents..._

 _A remake_

.

.

" **Tian Di (** **天地** **)** "

-Bagian II-

Seorang gadis cilik, dengan _hanbok_ lusuh yang sudah tidak layak pakai berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang penuh batu menuju sebuah rumah yang belum pernah ia datangi. Gadis yang berusia 10 tahun itu mendekap sebuah bundelan yang dibungkus kain dengan rapi. Sudah hampir seperempat hari ini ia habiskan sendirian untuk berjalan menuju rumah itu.

Sebelumnya, hari itu, pagi-pagi sekali orang tuanya sudah membangunkannya untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah memberinya sarapan dan memandikannya, sang Ibu memberikannya sebuah bundelan agar ia bawa ke sebuah tempat. Tempat yang dimaksud adalah rumah yang sedang ia tuju sekarang.

Ia tidak mengerti. Orang tuanya hanya menyuruhnya untuk terus berjalan lurus mengikuti jalanan berbatu ini hingga ia menemukan sebuah rumah yang berada di ujung desa. Rumah dengan halaman yang luas dan banyak tumbuh bunga di sekitarnya.

Gadis yang masih polos itu serta merta mengikuti perintah orang tuanya. Dan ketika matahari tepat berada di atas kepalanya, gadis itu sampai di rumah yang sedari tadi ia tuju. Rumah itu sederhana, namun terlihat nyaman.

"Permisi.." Ucap gadis itu dengan lirih. Ia tidak terbiasa bertemu dengan orang asing. Tak berapa lama keluarlah seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan jenggot hitam di dagunya. Laki-laki itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau putri paman Kim?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengekor pada pria yang mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam rumah. Meskipun rumah itu tampak sederhana dari luar, tapi ternyata begitu luas dan sejuk di dalamnya. Gadis itu tanpa sadar mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali setelah melakukan perjalanan ke sini sendirian." Kata laki-laki itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kim Heechul." Ucap gadis itu.

"Namaku Kim Junsu. Kebetulan kita memiliki marga yang sama. Kau bisa memanggilku _Aboeji_ mulai sekarang."

Heechul merengut. Kenapa ia harus memanggil laki-laki itu _Aboeji_?

Seperti menyadari ekspresi wajah gadis kecil di hadapannya, pandangan laki-laki itu kemudian melembut.

"Apa orang tuamu sudah memberitahumu sebelum kau berangkat?" Tanya Kim Junsu.

Heechul menggeleng. Orang tuanya hanya menyuruhnya datang ke tempat ini dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu isinya apa. Heechul kemudian menyodorkan bundelan itu pada Kim Junsu.

"Heechul- _ah_ , mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku di sini. Kau pasti tahu sendiri bahwa orang tuamu sudah terlalu tua untuk membiayai hidupmu dan adik-adikmu. Karena kau adalah putri sulung dan sudah cukup dewasa, aku menawarkan diri untuk merawat dan membesarkanmu seperti putriku sendiri."

Apakah usia 10 tahun sudah cukup dewasa bagi seorang anak untuk memahami kenyataan ini? Barangkali yang membuat Heechul sakit hati saat itu adalah bagaimana cara orang tuanya itu membuangnya, tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun mengenai ini, atau bahkan meminta persetujuannya. Ia dibuang begitu saja.

"Oh iya, kau tidak usah khawatir kesepian di sini karena aku juga punya seorang putri yang usianya tiga tahun lebih muda darimu. Jaejoong- _ah_..."

Laki-laki itu melongok ke sebuah ruangan untuk memanggil seseorang. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis dengan perawakan lebih kecil darinya ke luar mengenakan sebuah _hanbok_ dari sutra berwarna merah. Gadis itu tersenyum begitu melihatnya. Seorang gadis cantik.

Heechul tidak berani menatap lebih lama dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Kim Jaejoong memberikan salam dan memperkenalkan diri. Kepribadiannya begitu ceria dan hangat, sangat bertolak belakang dengan Heechul saat itu.

Setelah makan malam bersama keluarga barunya, barulah Heechul ketahui bahwa isi bundelan yang dibawakan Ibunya dari rumah adalah pakaian ganti untuknya. Namun Heechul yang masih dirundung sakit hati pada orang tuanya sendiri memilih untuk menyimpan pakaian itu di bagian bawah lemari di kamar barunya. Ia bersumpah untuk tidak pernah memakainya.

.

.

.

Saat pertama kali Tuan Park mengetahui bahwa ia mewarisi kemampuan meramal dari Ayahnya, laki-laki itu memperoleh sebuah mimpi. Di usianya yang masih muda, Tuan Park telah diajarkan mengenai obat-obatan dan bagaimana cara untuk mempertajam kemampuan meramalnya. Orang tuanya berpesan bahwa suatu saat ia akan menjadi seseorang yang begitu dibutuhkan oleh Raja.

Malam itu Tuan Park terus terjaga. _Tatami_ atau kasur lantai sudah disiapkan istrinya untuk tempat ia tidur, tapi bahkan Tuan Park tidak sanggup membaringkan tubuhnya barang sebentar. Firasat buruk dan perasaan takut terus membayanginya sejak putra bungsunya, Park Chanyeol, menangis karena melihatnya pergi ke langit. Entah Chanyeol hanya berceloteh layaknya seorang anak kecil, atau memang kemampuan turun temurun itu telah muncul dalam diri bocah itu.

"Kau juga merasakannya?" Tanya Tuan Park pada istrinya yang meskipun telah terbaring, tetapi tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Nyonya Park menghela nafas. Sebelum menikah dengan Tuan Park—dari perjodohan orang tuanya—ia sudah diperingatkan bahwa nantinya mereka akan menjalani sebuah hidup yang membahagiakan di istana. Pikirannya yang masih gadis saat itu tentu saja bahagia, karena apalagi yang bisa diinginkannya selain menjadi seorang istri dan menjalankan rumah tangga dengan tenang.

"Kau tahu saat kita pertama kali bertemu, aku tahu ada yang aneh ketika aku tidak bisa meramal masa depanmu." Kata Nyonya Park pelan. Ia takut akan membangunkan kedua putra mereka yang sudah terlelap di kamar sebelah.

Tuan Park tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang istri.

"Kau tahu bahwa kita tidak bisa menikahi orang lain selain kaum kita sendiri." Kata Tuan Park merujuk pada keluarga para peramal.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kita hanya perlu mengorbankan kemampuan ini, di mana hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sulit." Nyonya Park lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

Menjadi seorang tangan kanan Raja adalah sebuah anugerah sekaligus petaka bagi keluarga Park kala itu. Di satu sisi mereka bisa mendapatkan keuntungan dan jaminan hidup yang lebih baik dari orang biasa kebanyakan, tapi di sisi lain mereka harus terus hidup dalam ketakutan karena nyawa mereka terancam. Selama hidup di antara keluarga kerajaan, mereka telah banyak belajar bahwa musuh terbesar Raja bukanlah dari negeri seberang atau dari rakyatnya yang membelot, tetapi justru dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Aku harap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bisa hidup dengan bahagia meskipun tanpa kita." Kata Tuan Park sambil memandang ke luar jendela yang menampakkan hamparan langit dengan bintang-bintang.

Nyonya Park tersenyum ketika memikirkan kedua putranya.

"Aku juga berharap demikian. Apa mungkin kita harus memberitahu mereka agar pulang ke kampung halaman dan menjadi petani saja? Mereka akan menikah—dengan orang biasa sekalipun—kemudian memiliki anak-anak yang lucu. Aku yakin mereka akan bahagia meskipun tanpa memiliki kekuatan ini." Kedua mata Nyonya Park berkaca-kaca dengan hanya membayangkannya saja.

Sejak usia belia, Tuan dan Nyonya Park telah mengajarkan pada kedua putra mereka mengenai kemampuan itu seperti yang orang tua mereka ajarkan dulu. Hal itu mereka maksudkan agar mereka sadar sejak awal mengenai tugas dan tanggung jawab yang akan datang saat mereka menerima kemampuan itu.

Ketika kedua orang itu tengah sibuk dengan angan-angan mereka, tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan melintas dari jendela yang terbuka. Dengan jantung berdebar akibat rasa panik dan takut, mereka kemudian bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar kedua putra mereka.

"Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, kita harus pergi dari sini." Nyonya Park mengguncangkan tubuh kedua putranya sementara Tuan Park kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Tidak dapat dielakkan lagi suara langkah kaki dan seperti gemericik air mengelilingi rumah mereka. Dengan keadaan rumah yang berada di paling ujung desa setelah istana membuat mereka tidak memiliki tetangga atau siapa pun untuk dimintai tolong.

Kedua bocah itu membuka mata dengan kebingungan ketika melihat kepanikan pada wajah orang tuanya. Namun mereka berdua tidak banyak bertanya dan melakukan apa yang orang tuanya perintahkan.

Tuan Park menyerahkan sebuah kantung pada Nyonya Park dan mengeluarkan pedang simpanannya. Dan pada saat itulah keempat anggota keluarga Park itu sadar dengan adanya percikan api di bagian depan rumah. Mereka kemudian berlari menuju pintu belakang ketika mereka dihadang oleh beberapa orang yang membungkus tubuh mereka dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Berani-beraninya kalian." Hardik Tuan Park dengan rasa takut yang tersembunyi dari balik suaranya.

Nyonya Park berusaha melindungi kedua putranya ketika Tuan Park beradu pedang dengan ketiga orang itu sekaligus. Saat melihat kondisi pertarungan yang semakin tidak bisa diprediksi, Nyonya Park menggandeng kedua putranya dan diam-diam berbalik menuju kamarnya. Api terus membakar setiap sudut rumah itu tanpa ampun. Nyonya Park melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya yang sudah terlalap api sebagian, namun tidak ada jalan lain selain mengeluarkan kedua putranya melalui jendela.

Nyonya Park membantu Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol ke luar rumah itu melalui jendela dan berniat untuk melakukan hal yang sama ketika sebuah balok kayu dari atap menimpa bahunya. Wanita itu memekik sementara kedua putranya berteriak histeris.

" _Eomma!"_

Nyonya Park berusaha sekuat tenaga mengenyahkan balok yang sudah menganga itu dari tubuhnya dan dengan lemah menghampiri kedua putranya.

"Sssshhh. Jangan berteriak dan jangan menangis. Kalian harus pergi dari sini secepatnya. Ambil ini dan pergilah ke tempat Paman Choi." Nyonya Park menyerahkan kantung yang suaminya tadi berikan pada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuh mereka melihat luka bakar di punggung Ibunya dan bagaimana suara Ayah mereka yang sedang bertarung mati-matian menghadapi para pembunuh itu.

"Cepat pergi. Kalian harus bertahan hidup. _Aboeji_ dan _Eomma_ mencintai kalian." Nyonya Park terus mendorong kedua putranya itu untuk meninggalkan rumah yang sebentar lagi tinggal menjadi abu itu.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa malam menghabiskan waktu di tempat selir Kim, Raja Jung akhirnya memanggil Permaisuri ke kediamannya. Meskipun hubungan mengenai ketidakharmonisan Raja dan Permaisuri sudah menjadi rahasia umum, tetapi keduanya tetap bersikap seolah tidak terjadi atau mendengar apapun.

"Perjalanan Yang Mulia dari Pulau Jeju pasti melelahkan." Kata Permaisuri sembari menuangkan teh pada cangkir milik Raja _nya_ itu.

Raja Jung tersenyum simpul dan menenggak minuman itu dalam sekali teguk.

"Tentu saja. Tapi sebuah kabar gembira telah berhasil menghilangkan lelahku." Jawab sang Raja. Ia menggeleng ketika Permaisuri hendak menyuapinya dengan makanan kecil yang disiapkan dayang istana.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu mengenai kabar gembira itu, _kan,_ Permaisuri?"

Heechul terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ucapan pahit yang sering ia terima dari Raja sudah bukan menjadi hal yang mengherankan baginya.

"Kabar gembira apa yang Yang Mulia maksudkan?" Tapi Heechul tidak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi semakin buruk.

"Selir Kim sedang mengandung anak laki-laki. Seorang calon pangeran kerajaan ini. Kau sudah mengatur rencana untuk menghancurkannya?" Raja Jung meraih sumpit yang tadi Permaisuri letakkan dan mengambil sebuah kue beras menggunakannya.

Sementara itu, Heechul mencengkeram _Hanbok_ nyadengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

"Aku turut bahagia mendengar kabar gembira itu, tetapi Paduka sepertinya lupa bahwa kerajaan ini telah memiliki seorang pangeran. Dan putra seorang selir, tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang pangeran kerajaan..." Heechul menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"..seperti keinginan Paduka Yang Mulia." Lanjut wanita itu.

Heechul tidak bisa membiarkan laki-laki itu menjadi congkak terlalu lama. Ia harus mengingatkan kembali padanya siapa yang benar-benar berkuasa di sini.

Raja Jung menatap tajam ke arah permaisurinya. Wanita yang dijodohkan padanya saat ia berusia enam belas tahun.

"Maksudmu bocah lemah itu?"

Kali ini Heechul mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan sang Raja dengan tak kalah tajam. Raja Jung telah menabuh genderang perang dan kali ini Heechul tidak akan segan-segan lagi. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum dan melembutkan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan pernikahan pangeran dengan putri dari Menteri Pertahanan. Mereka akan melangsungkannya Minggu depan." Kata Heechul dengan suara yang ia tekan.

Raja Jung mengernyit mendengar kabar itu.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus menundanya. Aku akan mengadakan pesta untuk selir Kim dan mengumumkan kabar kehamilannya Minggu depan." Raja Jung mencengkeram sisi meja di hadapannya.

"Tidak akan ada pesta tanpa persetujuan Permaisuri, Yang Mulia. Pernikahan bocah yang Paduka sebut lemah itu akan dilaksanakan sesuai rencana. Yang Mulia sebaiknya menunggu untuk pengumuman kabar gembira itu setelah pernikahan si bocah lemah itu selesai."

Raja Jung menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat atau meluapkan emosinya saat itu juga. Toh ia juga tidak bisa melawan peraturan istana yang sudah tertulis sejak berabad-abad yang lalu.

"Yang Mulia seharusnya mulai sadar siapa yang lemah di sini. Saya akan undur diri. Selamat malam." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Raja, Heechul membungkukkan bahunya sebagai hormat sebelum berjalan ke luar.

Para dayang dan pengawal setianya sudah menunggu dengan kepala tertunduk. Permaisuri memerintahkan mereka untuk membawanya ke tempat kediaman pangeran.

.

.

.

" _Hyung! Hyung!"_

Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu terus terisak dan hanya bisa mencengkeram pakaian kakaknya yang menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan erat ketika mereka terus berlari menjauh dari rumah.

"Ssssshhh. Diam, Chanyeol. Jangan menangis."

Bocah yang lebih tua berusaha menenangkan adiknya, meskipun ia sendiri merasa ketakutan dan ingin menangis.

Setelah melewati jalanan berbatu, mereka mulai memasuki hutan dengan pepohonan tinggi menjulang. Bahkan cahaya bulan tidak dapat menembus dedaunan yang tumbuh lebat, sehingga keadaan lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo terus menuntun Chanyeol melewati ranting-ranting dan semak belukar yang menggores pakaian dan tubuh mereka yang terbuka.

Tangisan Chanyeol sudah berhenti namun Kyungsoo dapat merasakan melalui genggaman tangan mereka bahwa tubuh kecil itu saat ini sedang menggigil. Entah karena hawa dingin atau rasa takut—bisa jadi keduanya. Kyungsoo semakin mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol ketika mereka tiba di sebuah tepi sungai dengan aliran deras.

"Apa mereka mengikuti kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menengok ke sekitarnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Pantulan dari air sungai dan sinar bulan dari langit yang terbuka membuat keadaan jauh lebih terang sekarang.

Kyungsoo memperlambat langkah kakinya dan menuntun Chanyeol untuk duduk di balik sebuah batu besar. Posisi batu itu membuat mereka bisa istirahat sekaligus waspada jika sewaktu-waktu ada yang datang mengejar mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi pada _Aboeji_ dan _Eomma, hyung?"_ Tanya Chanyeol setengah berbisik, meskipun suaranya tertutupi oleh aliran air dari Sungai di hadapan mereka.

Kyungsoo mengamati derasnya aliran sungai itu sebelum merangkul adiknya.

"Mereka akan pergi ke langit..." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Otak bocah yang masih berusia 10 tahun itu berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja menimpa mereka. Keluarga mereka baru saja berkumpul setelah sang Ayah kembali dari perjalanan bersama Raja, dan sekarang mereka harus berpisah entah sementara—atau untuk selamanya.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memikirkannya sebentar sebelum menggeleng.

"Kau harus selalu ingat pada apa yang telah _Aboeji_ dan _Eomma_ ajarkan pada kita. _Hyung_ akan selalu melindungimu. Tapi—"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar beberapa langkah kaki tergesa mendekat ke arah mereka. Kedua bocah itu terpaku dengan tubuh yang menggigil akibat rasa takut yang mereka rasakan. Jika para pembunuh itu sudah berhasil menyusul mereka, maka hal itu berarti Tuan dan Nyonya Park sudah berhasil diatasi. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya.

Langkah-langkah kaki itu kemudian berhenti. Kyungsoo mengintip dari balik batu dengan hati-hati dan bocah itu menahan nafas ketika dugaannya adalah benar. Para pria dengan pakaian serba hitam itu mengamati keadaan sekitar dan mempertimbangkan langkah apa yang selanjutnya mereka ambil.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang dan kedua matanya otomatis terpejam ketika sebuah gambaran terlintas di kepalanya. Bocah itu tidak mengerti dengan simbol-simbol yang muncul sebagai pertanda. Namun ketika ia membuka matanya, para pria berpakaian hitam itu mulai bergerak ke tempat mereka bersembunyi.

Kyungsoo melepaskan kuncian lengan Chanyeol pada pinggangnya dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Bocah itu mengusap pelan kepala Chanyeol dan memeluknya.

"Kau harus selalu ingat apa yang _Hyung_ ucapkan tadi. Sekarang tahan nafasmu dan jangan melawan. Biarkan arus air ini menyelamatkanmu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh kecil adiknya hingga terjatuh ke aliran sungai yang deras. Arus itu beriak ketika tubuh Chanyeol tenggelam di dalam alirannya. Dengan jantung berdebar, Kyungsoo kemudian berbalik ketika ia sudah dihadapkan dengan pembunuh orang tuanya itu.

.

.

.

Menjadi seorang putra mahkota atau pangeran di sebuah kerajaan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Semua orang berharap banyak padanya. Ia harus mempunyai fisik yang kuat, otak yang cerdas dan hati yang bijaksana. Kemampuan-kemampuan yang tidak mungkin dapat dikuasai oleh manusia biasa.

Pangeran Jung Yifan adalah manusia biasa yang tidak bisa menguasai semua kemampuan yang diharapkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Terlahir prematur membuat kondisi fisiknya sejak kecil menjadi lemah dan mudah sakit. Adalah sebuah keajaiban ketika Permaisuri Heechul bisa melahirkannya dalam keadaan selamat dan ia bisa tumbuh hingga usianya ke yang enam belas ini.

Namun seandainya Yifan diberi pilihan, ia akan memilih untuk tidak terlahir di dunia ini. Apalagi menjadi pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan besar seperti ini, ia lebih baik lahir menjadi anak seorang rakyat jelata. Seandainya ia terlahir sakit-sakitan seperti ini, ia akan lebih cepat mati karena tidak akan ada yang mengurusnya atau memberinya obat-obatan mahal dari China.

Selama ini, tidak seperti pangeran-pangeran di negeri lain kebanyakan yang menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berkuda, berburu atau berlatih strategi perang, Yifan mengisi waktunya dengan membaca buku-buku sastra dan melukis. Ia yakin banyak yang meremehkan dan mencibir kegiatannya, tetapi tidak ada yang berani mengatakan hal itu di hadapannya.

"Pangeran, Yang Mulia Permaisuri datang berkunjung." Seorang dayang istana sekaligus pengasuhnya sejak kecil memberitahukan kedatangan Ibunya.

Yifan mengangguk dan mulai menyingkirkan buku-bukunya. Begitu Permaisuri masuk, Yifan memberikan hormat dan mempersilakan Ibunya duduk di tempat yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Heechul sambil memperhatikan wajah Pangeran yang biasanya pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia." Jawab Yifan dengan terlatih.

Permaisuri tersenyum mendengar panggilan putra semata wayangnya itu padanya.

"Apa kau sudah mengunjungi Raja sejak beliau pulang dari Pulau Jeju?" Tanya Permaisuri.

Yifan memilih kalimat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan penolakan Ayahnya yang tidak berharap untuk menemuinya. "Yang Mulia Raja pasti lelah. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya."

Namun tanpa Yifan jelaskan pun, Heechul sudah tahu jawabannya. Dengan senyum pahit tergambar samar di wajahnya, wanita itu bangkit dan mendekatkan diri di samping putranya.

"Dengarkan aku, Yifan. Mulai saat ini, kau tidak perlu lagi mengunjungi Raja Jung di kediamannya. Ibu akan selalu melindungimu." Permaisuri meraih kedua tangan Yifan yang terlipat di atas pahanya.

"Minggu depan kau akan menikah dengan putri dari Menteri Pertahanan. Kau harus mempersiapkan diri dengan baik. Ini adalah awal dari segalanya." Heechul meremas tangan putranya.

Tahu apa Pangeran Yifan tentang pernikahan. Dari apa yang dibacanya di dalam buku-buku sastra, pernikahan adalah sebuah ritual yang dilakukan untuk menyatukan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Tapi ketika sang Ibu memberitahukan bahwa ia akan segera menikah, ia bahkan belum mengenal atau melihat wajah orang yang akan dinikahinya itu. Kemudian ketika ia sendiri melihat pernikahan Raja dan Permaisuri, keduanya jauh dari dua orang yang saling mencintai. Mereka lebih seperti dua orang musuh yang tinggal dalam satu atap.

"Kenapa aku harus menikah?" Tanya Yifan tanpa bisa menahan diri.

Heechul mengamati wajah tampan putranya dan tersenyum.

"Karena kau akan menjadi Raja."

.

.

.

Kematian dua orang Saman kepercayaan Raja menggemparkan istana dan seluruh negeri. Kejadian itu begitu cepat menyebar dan menyebabkan kegaduhan di sana sini. Keduanya dibunuh sementara rumah mereka dibakar. Yang semakin membuat berita itu gempar adalah kedua putra Saman itu yang hingga saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Ada yang mengatakan mereka diculik, ada yang mengatakan keduanya ikut menjadi abu di dalam rumah yang terbakar tanpa sisa itu.

Raja Jung mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja ketika ia mendengar berita itu. Amarah tak dapat lagi disembunyikan dari raut wajahnya. Sang Raja memerintahkan pengawal istana untuk melakukan penyelidikan dan menangkap siapa pun yang menjadi dalang dari peristiwa keji ini.

Pernikahan Pangeran yang diselenggarakan dengan mendadak dan kematian Saman kepercayaannya dibunuh membuat Raja Jung membuat kesimpulan di dalam kepalanya. Rasa marah yang sebelumnya menguasai hatinya berganti menjadi rasa takut.

"Panggil Perdana Menteri Han ke mari." Perintah Raja Jung dengan pelan.

Kini ia bahkan merasa jika sebuah tembok pun sanggup mengkhianatinya.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG


End file.
